Next
by Miss Luccifer
Summary: Sozin's Comet has come and gone, the battle has been fought and won...what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

It was a formal departure, the Fire Nation's elite standing in formation to see the Avatar and his friends off. Firelord Zuko waited patiently at the foot of the stairs near the flying bison, accompanied by his fiancée Mai, who slid her hand into his. Zuko glanced at her and they smiled at each other. How peaceful he felt, how calm. How was it that, after everything that he'd just been through, he'd somehow managed to find peace? It was as if his whole life had been two jigsaw puzzles that had been thrown into the same box, horribly mixed up and seemingly impossible to put together. Finally, though, someone had sorted it all out and the final pieces had fallen into place.

"I can't believe this is all over," Mai said softly, staring around at the troops in their lines.

"Me neither."

"Where is the Avatar going to go now?"

Zuko exhaled heavily. Appa yawned, and in the next breath the Firelord inhaled something he deemed nearly toxic. Trying to ignore the smell of unbrushed bison teeth, he turned to his fiancée to answer her question.

"Aang will return to the Southern Water Tribe with Katara and Sokka."

"And the Earthbender?"

"As far as I know, she plans to return to Ba Sing Se. She and my uncle seem to get along well. Now that I'm here, he'll have some good company."

The sun beat down upon the city, lighting up the bright blue skies and fluffy cumulus clouds. A bead of sweat formed on the back of Zuko's neck and trailed down his back. He closed his eyes for a moment and reflected on the past year. How quickly time had flown! And, like the puzzles, everything had finally come into place.

The sound of voices brought the Firelord's attention to the massive front doors of the palace. Aang, with Momo perched atop his shoulder, tail wrapped around the Avatar's head, led the group. The Avatar grinned as he approached the Firelord, and stood before him.

"Did you find everything you need in town?" Zuko asked, his raspy voice gentle.

"Oh, yes. We have all the supplies we need to get back to the South Pole. We thank you for your kindness and generosity, Firelord Zuko." Aang's smiled had disappeared into a respectfully solemn face. He bowed slightly, but Zuko's hands reached out and caught Aang's shoulders. Aang rolled his eyes up to look at the Firelord's face.

"No, my friend. You defeated my father without killing him. You enabled the Fire Nation to reconstruct. You've given me the chance to help bring the people of this world to peace. You are the Avatar, and you will never be required to bow before this throne."

Tears lined Aang's eyes and he threw his arms around his friend. "Thank you, friend."

Zuko, a little stunned at the sudden emotion, smiled and gave the boy a squeeze. Aang moved to board Appa, who seemed to be growing a bit restless. "Easy, boy. We'll leave in a minute."

Zuko's attention now fell upon Toph. Such a tiny little girl, but such great power. Toph, though she couldn't see, stared straight ahead with a devious little smirk lifting her lips. "So, this is goodbye."

Zuko, having never actually had much of a personal relationship with the Earthbender, laid a hand on her shoulder, and glanced sideways for a moment. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"But not forever, you know," Toph went on.

Zuko smiled. "No. Not forever."

Toph turned to join Aang on the sky bison's back, looking back briefly to wave. "See ya later, Sparky!"

"Zuko."

Zuko turned to Mai, who'd gently touched his arm to get his attention.

"I'm needed at home, but I'll return later for dinner. Alright?" The woman gave her fiancée a reassuring smile.

Concern marked Zuko's face. "Is everything all right?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine," she replied, waving a dismissive hand at the subject. "Just some domestics I need to tend to."

The Firelord visibly relaxed, looking relieved. "Okay, then. I'll see you later." They kissed briefly before Mai departed for her home.

When Zuko turned back around, he was inches away from Sokka's face and jerked back in surprise. "Whoo-hoo! Aren't you two just the cutest couple? Well," Sokka amended, leaning back to put his arm around Suki and puckering his lips at her, "Not as cute as us of course."

Unable to think of any retort that might serve as a good defense, Zuko held out his hand. "Sokka, and Suki. It has been an honor fighting alongside you. Both of you."

"Hey, it's our pleasure!" Sokka grinned and, keeping hold of Suki, ran his other arm around Zuko's shoulders. "We're always happy to help! What can I say? We all make one hell of a team."

Sokka was still bragging about the good work ethics and compatibility of the team when Suki dragged him off to get on Appa. Once again, Zuko turned back around and found himself face-to-face with a member of the water tribe.

This time, though, it was different. A strong feeling of camaraderie rushed through him and he thought furiously for just the right thing to say to this Waterbender. This girl that a year ago he might have killed, whether through battle or some other expedition in seeking the Avatar. Now, standing before her, he found shame and horror within himself that he'd ever tried.

She spoke first. "Zuko. I just wanted to say…that is…" Okay, a little awkward. She finally just smiled. "Thank you. For everything."

They hugged, and Zuko responded, almost in a whisper, "No, Katara. Thank _you_."

The embrace ended as quickly as it had begun, and Katara ran to join the others.

As he watched Appa lift off, Zuko once again took a moment to reflect, and realized that there was something leaving him now that he would miss, but would forever hold quietly dear to him now that everything else had changed.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters therein._


	2. Chapter 2

At such high altitudes, the temperature had fallen causing the party to huddle under their jackets. Katara, so happy to be returning home to her father, with her brother and new boyfriend in tow, closed her eyes and rested her head on her hands on the edge of Appa's saddle.

She could vaguely hear Sokka and Suki talking mush to each other, and though she pretended to be annoyed sometimes, she actually thought it was sweet. One eye opened and she put minimal effort into glancing at Aang, who was riding contently on Appa's head. She and Aang. Together. She closed her eye again and sighed. It would just be another few hours and she would be home. The air rushing past her was a bit cooler than she'd like, but the rays of the sun fell upon her face and she smiled into the warmth.

They'd spent the last couple of days returning Toph to Ba Sing Se and enjoying a hot cup of tea or two (or five) with Iroh. The old man was happy to have his tea shop back. The building did need some repair after the damaged caused from the war, but, despite the lack of a wall on one side, the place was as comfortable as home.

______________________________________________________________________________

"HEY, DAD!!! IT'S ME, SOKKA!!!"

Katara started awake at the sound of Sokka yelling. Panic ran through her, but quickly faded when she saw her brother jumping up and down and waving frantically. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, stretching out her legs. They'd been tucked beneath her when she'd fallen asleep and and now they were numb. "Are we there already?"

Suki crawled over, ignoring Sokka's excitement. "Almost. We're still about a half-hour away."

"Then why is Sokka yelling?" Katara stared dumbfounded at her older sibling, who had yet to cease his joyous outbursts.

Suki shrugged. "I think he's just happy to be home."

Katara's face settled into a smile. "Yeah. Me, too."

Suki left her side to join the calming Sokka and put her arm around his waist. Sokka squeezed her close and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Katara was still trying to work feeling into her legs when Aang approaced. He smiled as big as ever. "Hey, Katara."

"Hey, Aang. How long was I asleep?" she asked, noting the position of the now-setting sun. The clouds had turned pink and gold, and nighttime was just on the other end of the horizon.

"Just a few hours. We had to stop so Sokka could have a bathroom break--" he ignored the dirty look he was receiving from Sokka "--but now we're almost to your village." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the town. "I'm gonna go make sure we land okay."

Katara nodded, From below, there was a shout she only recognized as her father's, and she leapt up to join Sokka in his excitement.

______________________________________________________________________________

Light was faint. Humidity was high. And the air...the air just felt dirty and stale. It smelled dirty and stale. It even _tasted_ dirty and stale. To be reduced to this--a nearly old man, huddling on a bench in the Fire Nation prison _he'd_ helped build. Ozai growled to himself and thrust his fist into the wall.

Even after hundreds of punches, the wall refused to give, and his knuckles still bled. Raw, reopened wounds leaked plasma and pus, and the ex-Firelord felt nothing. Nothing but hatred for those responsible for putting him here. He punched the wall again, thinking of the Avatar, and how his bending had been taken from him. His treacherous son had left his side to join the Avatar--_even after his honor had been restored._

Eyes squeezed shut in frustration and anger, the ex-Firelord began to pound the wall with a single fist, over and over, until the skin across his knuckles had broken to the point of revealing bone. Blood smeared the brown bricks, and with a final blow, Ozai's knuckles shattered upon impact. He paused for a moment, staring in shock down at his misshapen hand. Then he let out a frustrated scream.

______________________________________________________________________________

The new Firelord pored over a table, staring at yet another map of the world. His father hadn't given him much to work with. If Zuko was ever going to find his mother, he'd have to get more details. He sighed and rolled his neck. He didn't really even know where to start. All he had at the moment was the conversation he'd had with his dad at the prison.

_"Where is my mother?" Zuko asked, leaning his face down closer to the bars of the prison cell._

_Ozai was quiet for a moment, holding a blank look on his face. Then, he laughed. "You want to know where your mother is? Ha! I have no idea where she'd be by now. That fool left to spare your life. What a wasted effort," he added under his breath. Zuko pretended not to hear. He would stay calm, not show anger. _

_Zuko asked again,"Where is my mother? Where did you send her when she chose exile?"_

_The prisoner rubbed his face, and, for the first time, Zuko only saw him as an old man. A tired, grouchy old man. The two of them stared each other in the eyes for a few long moments. Finally, Ozai sighed. "The last I knew, she headed north."_

_Temper flared, and Zuko had to work to mask his irritation. "North? North where?"_

_Ozai turned to face the wall, indicating that he would speak no more on the subject._

Just thinking of the memory made Zuko angry, and he slammed his fist down on the table. _Infuriating, _he thought. _I should have given him more incentive to talk. I could have tortured him. I still could..._A thoughtful look crossed his face, then he frowned. _No. I won't sink to their level. I won't do what they would have done. Aang was right. Violence is never the answer. If the old man won't talk to me, I'll just find another way._

"Why don't you take a break for awhile?" Zuko looked up when Mai approached, offering a hot cup of tea. Hesitantly, he took the cup and drank slowly. Tea had never been among his favorite beverages.

"I can't take a break. I have to find my mother. She could be anywhere by now." Zuko glanced back at the pile of maps laying on the table.

Mai walked up behind Zuko and began massaging his shoulders. His eyes closed and his head sagged. "You could try another method of interrogating your father," she suggested.

Zuko smirked a little and half opened his eyes. "I already thought of that."

"But...?"

"But I don't want to take that road. I don't want to do things their way." Zuko turned to face his fiancee. She looked as solemn as he felt. "But at the same time, I don't know how else to go about it."

He'd hate this idea. She knew it. But she'd pitch it out there anyway. "You know...there may be one other person who might have an idea where your mother is."

Zuko's face lit up instantly in surprise and hope. He grabbed her hands and held them close to his chest. "Who?"

Mai sighed, unwilling to make eye contact. So she stared at the ground past Zuko's feet instead. "Azula."

She dared to make eye contact just in time to watch Zuko's hope fade into a cold mask. He let go of her hands. "What makes you think she would know? And more to the point, what makes you think she would tell me?"

"I don't think she would tell you, but she might tell me. Ozai favored your sister"--Zuko snorted--"that much is obvious. Don't you think it's possible that he offered her information that might end up to her advantage at some point? Especially after it was determined that she would be Firelord?"

"It's possible." Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "Did she ever mention anything to you or Ty Lee about our mother?"

Mai shook her head. "Not that I can remember. But that doesn't mean she doesn't know anything. It's worth a shot, Zuko."

Zuko exhaled heavily through his nose, his eyes focused on the woman in front of him. Were there any risks to simply going to talk to Azula? Absolutely. Even in a prison cell, the woman could potentially be dangerous. And worse, she was crazy. She'd proven that much during her last few days of freedom.

Zuko took another deep breath. "I'll think about it." Before Mai could respond, Zuko had returned to his place poring over the maps on the table.

______________________________________________________________________________

Aang leaned against the wall of ice and snow, panting. He'd just run from the enemy camp and now was recuperating so he could be ready for another attack. Katara joined him a second later, also out of breath. They sat side by side and stared at each other.

It was quiet, too quiet. Slowly, they both rose and peeked from around the little wall.

"Fire!"

The couple ducked just in time to avoid being pelleted with snowballs.

"Surrender, benders! Hey, that rhymed!" A round of children's laughter was joined by Sokka's at his own joke. He then turned serious and pointed to the wall behind which Katara and Aang were hiding. "Do you give up?"

The couple grinned at each other as they bent the snow into giant balls. Together, they rose again and turned to the army of children (and Sokka) and fired.

"Never!" they yelled in unison.

The group braced for impact, ducking, hiding their faces. Some fled the scene. Sokka stared in disbelief at his impending doom. At the last minute, the two ginormous snowballs shattered into millions of snowflakes, and gently rained down on the children. The children, delighted at the trick, just laughed and started a new game of snowball fighting amongst themselves.

"Hey, no bending!" Sokka pointed accusedly at the benders. A big chunk of snow landed on Sokka's face, and everyone giggled.

Suki, who had been watching from the sidelines for the last few moments, yelled, "Lunch is ready!"

His irritation at the benders long forgotten, Sokka raced off to find the food.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar._


	3. Chapter 3

Azula was sitting cross-legged, her arms heavy by her sides, her head hanging forward so that her matted hair fell all around her face. She was muttering to herself, but it was barely audible. The wooden door creaked open, and the firelight flooded the room. A deep voice said, "You have five minutes."

The door closed, dimming the room again, but with seemingly less light. Azula lazily brought her face up just enough to see what or who was blocking out what little glow there was. Upon seeing the figure, she burst into laughter.

"Come to gawk at me in my new home? Well, get a good look at what you helped do! Look at me!"

Mai had never taken her eyes away from the former princess. She stood solidly in the middle of the room, her posture perfect.

"Look at me, Mai! If you'd have just stuck it out with me! But NO." Azula's head snapped up completely. "What do you want?"

Mai didn't even flinch. "Where is your mother?"

Azula actually seemed stunned by the question. The surprise didn't last long. A knowing, devious smile crossed her lips. "Why do you want to know that?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm curious."

"Liar. Zu-Zu sent you up here to wheedle information out of me, didn't he? Well, he'll get nothing! He already has my throne, my army, my nation! He can't have anything else!"

The Firelord's girlfriend refused to show emotion of any kind. Especially not to the Firelord's sister. If there was one thing Mai knew for certain, it was that, even though she'd grown up with Azula and they'd been close friends, Azula would throw anyone under the metaphorical bus if it would get her anywhere. It was better to not give her anything to work with.

"Zuko didn't send me." _It's true, _she thought. _In fact, he has no idea that I'm here._

"Oh, no?" Azula looked momentarily intrigued. "Then why are you here, Mai?"

"I want to know what happened to your mother."

Chuckling, Azula started to slide toward the bars. "Oh, Mai. You expect me to believe that out of the blue you have a sudden interest in finding my mom?"

"Yes."

Azula shrugged. A dark sparkle gleamed in her eyes, and Mai knew that she'd just had an epiphany. "Very well. I'll make a deal with you."

Mai narrowed her eyes. A deal? "A deal? I can't get you out of that cell, if that's what you're thinking."

A filthy hand waved dismissively. "It wasn't, actually. I was thinking--you know, in exchange for exact details and documents containing the whereabouts of Mommy--you could bring someone to visit me."

"Who?" Mai asked suspiciously.

"A certain Waterbender, that friend of Zu-Zu's. It's her fault I'm in here! It's her fault Zu-Zu still lives!" the maddened woman shouted.

As much as she wanted to shout a defense, Mai kept quiet.

"I just want to thank her," Azula finished calmly, her eyes never leaving Mai's face.

After a moment of considering the absurd plan (like Zuko would forgive her for doing that behind his back!), she turned to leave. _This was a mistake_, she thought glumly.

"Wait, Mai."

Mai turned back to her former friend, who looked pathetic slumped against the bars, her face pressed as far as it would go between two of them. "Just think about it."

Mai said nothing else as she left the room, leaving behind the crazy woman and her maniacal laughter.

______________________________________________________________________________

Zuko stretched as he strode down the hallway. Another day, still nothing that would lead him to his mother. He would be patient with this. He wouldn't be so hurried or impatient that he overlooked anything. _I'll find her_, he promised himself.

He started to turn the corner when he bumped into Mai. She stumbled, and Zuko grabbed her arms to steady her. "Whoa, Mai. Sorry."

"It's fine," she said quietly. In a nutshell, she felt...

"You look bummed about something. Is everything okay?"

Mai looked up into Zuko's golden eyes. _Just tell him what happened. Tell him what you did, AGAINST his wishes..._

"Zuko...I..." Her cheeks flushed.

"What's wrong?" Zuko was on the defensive.

She blew out a breath, recognizing her own cowardice. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

He relaxed, but didn't look fooled. That was everyone's excuse for everything. And he knew that if something was really wrong, she'd tell him.

"I looked for you after lunch today. Where'd you go?"

Mai's color had about turned to normal. She'd worked on this lie on the way back from the prison...just in case.

_It's not exactly a lie..._ But she felt incredibly guilty. She knew she was misleading him and leaving out information. "I was visiting an old friend. I hadn't seen her since the Boiling Rock. After she left there, she made a permanent residence here."

"That's crazy," he mumbled, sliding an arm around her shoulders as he led her down the hall the way he'd been going.

"More than you know." She stopped walking after just a few steps. "I think I'd better get home. My parents are expecting me for dinner."

Zuko watched his fiancee leave, and he knew something was wrong, and she wasn't telling him.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Zu-Zu, Zu-Zu..." she sang. "Zu-Zuuuuu! Where _arrrrrre_ you?" She laughed, eyes wide, teeth clenched together.

Her grin turn into a scowl, and she yelled, "Zu-Zu! Where's your Waterbender?"

She'd gone completely mad. The only thing she could think of was that last battle, and the two people that had brought her down.

"Waterbender. Waterbender," she hissed over and over. Yes, if it hadn't been for that pesky Waterbender, she could have killed Zuko. If it hadn't been for that interfering Waterbender, she wouldn't be here in this prison cell, behind these bars, in the dim light of a torch from the hallway.

Her hair fell wildly around her head, and she had bags under her bloodshot eyes that made one believe that she never slept. Azula pressed her face against the stone wall at the back of the cell and stared off a thousand feet ahead. Unconciously, her index finger began tracing a pattern on the wall.

"Zu-Zu, Zu-Zu, Zu-Zu," she repeated over and over. Her finger stopped on a crack between the bricks and anger spread across her face. "Where's your Waterbender?!?"

______________________________________________________________________________

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar._


	4. Chapter 4

Members of the Southern Water Tribe (plus Aang and Suki) sat around the community campfire later that evening. Parents were ushering their children off to bed, old people were turning in themselves. It was quiet there, very peaceful.

There were still plenty of people up and hanging around, but everyone seemed to be in a meditative state. Most eyes were fixed on the fire, some were focused on the stars above. Katara and Aang sat cozily next to each other cross-legged on the ground.

"It's weird. The village isn't always this quiet, but no matter how loud it gets, I always feel calm," Aang said in a low voice. He bit his lower lip the moment he finished speaking. It didn't come out quite like he'd meant it. It just came out...weird.

Katara's gaze broke from the flames and moved to her companion's face. She smiled gently. "Like the sound of snow."

"What do you mean?" Aang looked truly confused.

Katara began gesturing with her hands the way one does when explaining something complicated. "Have you ever stood somewhere--away from a village or any place that makes noise--when it's snowing outside?"

Aang just shook his head. Still not sure what she meant...

"When you stand there, alone, and it's snowing--it doesn't matter how hard or softly the snow falls--it makes a sound. Almost like a white noise. It's a calming noise that is very noticeable if you just listen."

Aang suddenly understood and nodded. Before he could say more, laughter erupted from the other side of the campfire. Both Katara and Aang looked up in time to see Sokka running their direction, a huge grin on his face.

"Guess, what? Guess, what?" he nearly yelled, jumping up and down.

Katara blinked. Aang took the bait. "What's up, Sokka?"

"Guess," the enthusiastic one said, ceasing jumps, but never the grin.

"Uhh...you...added a balcony onto your watchtower?" Aang guessed with a total I-have-no-idea look.

"No! Although..." Sokka added, rubbing his chin contemplatively and eyeing said watchtower.

"You and Suki are moving into your own house?" Katara chimed in. Maybe sounding a little too hopeful.

"No! But maybe..." Again with the chin rubbing. "No, think 'mission'. Think totally awesome mission!"

"Ooh!" Aang had his hand in the air, much like in school, waving it frantically around. "You're going on a mission!"

Sokka pointed at Aang, and, if possible, the grin got bigger. "Bingo! Yes, yours truly has been assigned to lead--yes, I said it--LEAD a group of the Southern Water Tribe to the North Pole to integrate with the Northern Water Tribe!"

"Wow! That's great, Sokka!"

"Yes, it is." Hakoda joined the group from behind, "Sokka's proven himself to have a great many skills when it comes to group efforts. I think he's a fine choice for this excursion."

"Just don't mess with his itinerary," Katara thought aloud. When she realized it wasn't in her head (mostly indicated by the disapproving look Sokka shot her way), she shrugged. "What? It's true."

Aang laughed. "Yeah, and don't worry about morale. Sokka's got enough jokes to..."

"_Sokka's_ got jokes?" Hakoda demanded. He grinned, jutting a thumb toward his own chest. "Where do you think he gets them?"

______________________________________________________________________________

The former Fire Nation princess had barely moved since her last visitor. She'd eaten what the guards had brought her, occasionally she'd shifted out of an uncomfortable position. Well, it wasn't as if she'd had much to do, being imprisoned and all. Only the few people that had dropped in to see her had kept her entertained.

The air in her cell was as hot as ever. Her dingy hair clung around her face--she'd given up on pushing it aside. Her eyes, no matter where they turned, focused still a million miles ahead.

The door to the room creaked open and Azula heard footsteps approaching her. "Changed your mind?" She turned around to face the figure, and actually looked startled for a moment. "Well, hello, Zu-Zu. This is a surprise."

"Azula," he acknowledged. "Have I changed my mind about what?"

Azula chuckled. "Nothing, Zu-Zu. I wasn't expecting it to be _you_ that graced me with your presence."

"Who were you expecting, then?" Zuko was careful to speak calmly and not move around. He didn't want to excite her.

She grinned, not at all friendly. "Why are you here, Zu-Zu?"

He was ready. "I've come to make a deal with you."

A disheveled eyebrow arched. "Oh? And what is it you have that I could possibly want? Have you found a way to give my bending back?" She snorted and continued sarcastically. "Are you going to offer my freedom? What Zu-Zu? What's the deal?"

For a brief moment, he hoped she would never figure out how to get her bending back. He'd lost his when he joined the Avatar and no longer wanted to capture him. Thankfully, he'd regained the ability after a trip to visit the original firebenders. He wondered, though, what had caused her bending abilities to dissipate. She'd never lost sight of her goal--if he wasn't mistaken, it still remained the same.

_Maybe it's because she finally lost her mind,_ Zuko thought silently. He cleared his throat. "You can have your freedom. I'll let you leave here. You'll be banished from the Fire Nation, but at least you won't be in prison."

"You're trying to convince me to give you something you want? You'll have to do better than that." She was now on her knees, both hands grasping the metal bars, her face pressed between two of them. She looked at the Firelord with distaste.

He was getting frustrated. He gripped his hands into fists at his side. "Well, then. Why don't you name some things you want, and I'll see what I can do to get them for you. That is, _after_ you help me."

Playing the dummy, Azula pretended interest. "What is it you want?"

"I want to know where my mother is."

Azula looked down, her face hidden by the shadows of the room. Her shoulders began to shake, and little noises escaped her throat. Right before she burst into hysterical laughter.

Zuko now let his anger show. "What's so funny?" he shouted.

She sat up straight, her laughter dying down, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Nothing, really, Zu-Zu. It's just that I'm having a strange feeling of _deja vu_. You see," wiping away another tear, "My dear friend Mai has already paid me a visit for the _exact same thing._"

"What?" Zuko felt sudden rage.

"Yes, I know. I already told her that I would give up all the information I know--which, I might add is a lot--in exchange for a tiny, tiny little thing."

The Firelord took a few deep breaths. He would talk to Mai later. "You know where my mother is?"

"Well, really, Zu-Zu. She's my mother, too, you know. But yes, I know where she ran off to after she left here."

Zuko stepped closer to the bars. "Where is she?" he demanded furiously.

Azula shook her head and an extended index finger simultaneously. "Uh-uh-uh. Now, Zuko, that's not how these things work. You give me what I want first."

Zuko crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Your little Waterbender friend." Hatred filled her eyes. He could see that even in the dim light.

"What about her?"

"Bring her to me. I want to say thank you for landing me in this...this hell-hole." She masked her face with a pleading look.

"She didn't 'land' you in here. That was me. Those were _my_ orders." He stood his ground and had managed to work most emotion back out of his voice.

"Now, Zu-Zu, that's really cute. You don't have to be so chivalrous. We both know you were one foot in the grave when Karrota--"

"Katara."

"--interfered. If she hadn't used her Waterbending skills--and I'll be the first to admit how impressive they are--she wouldn't have been able to heal you, and _you_ wouldn't be the new Firelord. _I_ would be running the show like it was meant to be." Azula looked wistful for a moment, but that emotion quickly faded back to hate.

"The answer is no."

"Well, then, I seemed to have forgotten who you were looking for." With that, she returned to the position he'd found her in, back against the bars, staring straight ahead at nothing.

Hesitant for only a moment, he swiftly turned on his heel and stormed from the room. As he marched down the hallway, he heard her call behind him, "Just think about it, Zu-Zu!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Zuko punched the wall by his bed numerous times. _WHAT THE HELL?_ was all he could think. No, he hadn't actually said, "Mai, don't go see Azula." But she knew him better than that! She had to know it would anger him if he found out.

"Firelord Zuko?"

Zuko snapped around. "What?!?" he lashed out. He reigned in his temper slightly, feeling guilty about his lack of control.

The old man that had entered, a servant, bowed slightly. "Dinner is ready and your guests are waiting."

The young man slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. He'd forgotten about the dinner. "Just...tell the guests I'll be down in a minute. Tell them to start without me."

The servant wordlessly bowed again and left the room. Zuko turned back to his wall, but suddenly lacked the energy to punch it. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. What was he going to do?

_I could just _ask_ Katara to come, _he thought. _We wouldn't let anything happen. Azula can't bend..._ Zuko groaned again. What if Azula was just playing with him? What if he _did_ ask Katara to do this for him, and something went wrong? _That would go over _really_ well with the fully-realized Avatar, _he thought sarcastically.

He wondered how much Azula _really _knew about their mother. Yes, he wanted to find her more than anything.

He sighed heavily.

As he dressed for dinner--where he would see Mai and undoubtedly give her a stern talking-to--he realized that with himself, Katara, _and_ the Avatar all standing in the same room, Azula wouldn't have a chance with _whatever_ it was she had up her whacked-out sleeve. And if Azula was at least _convinced_ she was getting what she wanted, maybe...just maybe...

A faint flicker of hop leapt briefly through Zuko's eyes before he left the room to join his guests.


End file.
